


Meet Me on the 86th Floor

by bcnedrah



Series: Meet Me Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't throw things off the Empire State Building, Fluff, Human AU, Luke deserves a gold medal, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snarky Banter, Valentine's Day, sexual innuendo, snarky!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcnedrah/pseuds/bcnedrah
Summary: Modern pop-up artist, Magnus Bane, is caught and arrested during his latest artistic project - a Valentine's Day gift for New York City. Now, Magnus is trying to do everything he can to learn all about the cute security guard that arrested him. Maybe he'll get a Valentine's Day date out of this after all?





	Meet Me on the 86th Floor

Magnus Bane hummed along with the muzak playing in the elevator taking him to the observation deck on the 86th floor of the Empire State Building. Clutching his oversized, messenger bag closer to his side as the excited pair of children jumped in place explaining to their mother everything they were going to see when they reached the observation deck. Their mother sent Magnus an embarrassed smile over the tops of the children’s heads when one of them had almost backed into him, but Magnus didn’t mind. He adored the exuberance that children had and constantly tried to translate that into his art installations. 

Speaking of art installations, he glanced over to his conspirators for his current project - a love letter to New Yorkers on Valentine’s Day. Catarina was leaning against the walls of the elevator car still dressed in her scrubs from her shift at the hospital, a matching oversized bag tossed over her shoulder. Raphael stood by the elevator panel in his customary suit, scrolling away on his cell phone while holding a bulging briefcase in his other hand. Waiting to come up to the deck in separate elevators were Tessa, Jem, and Will to be followed by Clary and Simon in the last elevator. Allowing all of the conspirators to be on the deck at the same time, but not tip off any of the security guards to something happening behind the scenes. And Ragnor, his ever chagrin lawyer and friend, stood on standby with bail money. 

As the elevator dinged to announce their arrival to the 86th floor, he ambled out with everyone else as they made their way through the sectioned off entry and down a short set of stairs. Magnus shoved his hands into his pockets, despite the tightness of his jeans, and let himself take in the Art Deco atmosphere of the observation deck’s glass enclosed cafe. Hints of the New York City skyline pulled at his heart. This was his city - the towers of the glass as well as the grit and laughter of the people surviving in them. The city had a heartbeat, a pulse, a cacophony of a melody to those who knew how to listen for it. 

Magnus strolled out onto the open air deck, taking note of Catarina and Raphael’s movements in his periphery. Throughout the observation deck, families, tourists, young lovers, and amauter photographers milled about. Magnus spotted at least three proposals in the making as he spotted a couple of different men, and one female, checking their coat pockets religiously while smiling at their partner whenever they looked their way. Magnus wished all of them luck and happiness, but he had a mission to complete.  

He casually swept the deck for security, spotting an imposing blonde shooting charming grins to groups of young ladies. Easily distracted, definitely not a problem. Other security guards were watching the crowds with a bored look on their faces, bundled up in regulation gear against the still biting chill of the February wind. Hearing the English lithe of Will’s deep tenor, Magnus mentally ticked off three spots covered. A person for each of the four cardinal points and corners. When he spotted a flash of red curls, wrapped into a bun and speared with a paintbrush, belonging to a twenty-something young woman who was dragging a man dressed in a T-shirt with a geeky slogan and jeans behind her, Magnus began making his way to his assigned corner. 

Crisscrossing metal bars now stood above the crowds peering through them, mainly to stop those wishing to jump to their death, but allowing for cameras and phones to be held out past the bars to capture photos. Magnus hoped none of those unfortunate individuals were up here today, but he also hoped that his little project would bring a smile to their face. As the crowds thinned out enough for him to move up next to the bars, he oohed and aahed with those around him. Under the disguise of peering around to spot landmarks, he made sure that his team was in place with a series of discreet nods. Once it had gotten back to him that everyone was in place, he gave the signal to start.

Magnus had slid his messenger bag off and had it half way through the bars before he heard behind him, “Sir? Sir! Sir, stop! You aren’t allowed to throw things over the balcony. SIR!”

There was a shriek of a whistle blowing, but it was already too late. Magnus, along with all of his compatriots, had upended their bags into the air. Thousands out small, folded up pieces of red, pink, and white paper caught on the wind, some drifting back onto the observation deck to the joyful cries of the crowds, but the majority made their way to the streets below. Magnus took it all in, a whimsical smile on his face. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, New York.”

The whistle in his ears became louder as hands gripped his shoulders to tear him away from the edge of the balcony. When the security guard turned Magnus around to face him, he felt his breath leave his lungs and he wasn’t sure if he’d ever start breathing again. Dark hazel eyes lit with an inner fury seemed to stare into Magnus’s very soul from underneath dark, windswept strands of hair given to curl. While the regulation security jacket and slacks hid the man’s body from him, he could feel the strength in the hand on his shoulder and the man held himself like a warrior ready to move at the slightest provocation. The whistle dropped from a pair of full lips that Magnus wanted on any part of him that he could get. 

Magnus laughed huskily and the security guard was momentarily caught off guard by the sound before shaking his head and coming back to his senses. “Are you insane? Did you not hear what I said? You- You can’t just throw things off- I mean, look at what you did!” 

Confetti now lined the ground of the observation deck and Magnus had to bite back a laugh when the wind deposited a pink slip of paper into the security guard’s disarray of hair. Keeping a firm grip on Magnus by his bicep, the security guard patted at his head until his fingers caught the folded up slip of paper. Unfolding it with one hand, he asked, “What even is this stuff? _ I dig you. Do you dig me? - Magnus B _ .”

Magnus shrugged. “A love letter.”

The man narrowed his eyes and started pushing him toward the security guard office inside. Magnus tried to break the man’s grip, which he had to admit would be quite impressive in any other situation. Except this one. “Whoa there, pretty boy. If you’re going to manhandle me, at least take me to dinner first.”

The guard scoffed behind him as they made their way past the crowds. Magnus could hear Clary and Simon being dragged in as well, Clary spouting off about love and art while Simon was nervously blathering away to whatever guard had caught him. As he was steered past the elevators, he had to gape in betrayal at the sight of Catarina and Raphael waving to him as the elevator doors shut to take them to the ground level. _ Bastards. _

* * *

Magnus sighed in boredom as he shifted to the best of his ability to find a more comfortable position on the steel interrogation chair. It was difficult to do with his hands cuffed to the table. Rolling a crick out of his neck, he waved to the one-way window that took up the majority of the opposite wall. He tapped on his wrist with an impatient look on his face, telling who ever was on the other side of the mirror to hurry it up. 

His message must have been received, because a few moments later, Detective Luke Garroway walked in flipping through a folder. The detective was an imposing man, his broad chest and biceps belaying power. But to Magnus, the detective’s real power laid in his dark brown eyes that had the ability to sniff out whatever lie people fed him. Dropping the folder on the table with a sharp smack, Luke settled into the chair opposite of him. Lacing his hands over the folder, Luke turned those unwavering eyes on Magnus.

“Magnus.”

“Lucien.” Magnus replied with a curt nod. He always had a thing for calling people by their full name.

Luke sighed. “Would you like to explain to me why I just finished arresting my step-daughter for vandalism? Apparently, she said that you convinced her it would be a great idea.”

Magnus let his eyebrows nonchalantly rise and fall as he let out a tired sigh. “Is Ragnor here yet?”

Luke shifted uncomfortably. “No, not yet.”

“Then no, I don’t want to explain to you why you had to arrest your step-daughter today.”

Luke’s gaze turned hard. “This is beginning to get out of hand, Magnus. These things that you say are art, are more of a nuisance for everyone else.” Magnus tilted his head to the side and tapped his foot, his expression remaining emotionless in the face of Luke’s disappointment. Magnus was well used to Luke’s game and had no plans on breaking before the detective. It only took Magnus remaining tight lipped for all of a few minutes before Luke broke with a sigh, rubbing at his temples to combat the headache building there. “Ragnor’s taxi is caught in the middle of traffic. He said it may take him about an hour to get here. And I’ve heard chatter in the bullpen about a bad accident in between him and the station, so his ETA isn’t too far off.”

Magnus shrugged and glanced about the room, content to wait for his lawyer. Realizing that Magnus wasn’t going to be forthcoming with information, Luke scrubbed his hands over his face. “Look Magnus, I don’t have the availability to let you take up residence in here for the next couple of hours while we wait on Ragnor-”

“Aww, but I was going to decorate in a lovely flower motif over in that corner.”

“Other officers,” Luke continued over Magnus’s belligerent commentary, “will need to use this room as well. Help me help you get out of here sooner. I just need you to answer a few questions.”

Magnus leaned forward on the steel table, a menacing look crossing his features. In a snide voice, he said, “Not without Ragnor.”

“Who is going to take an hour to get here!” Luke re-emphasized harshly, hand slicing through the air to rap the folder in front of him with a sharp tap. Taking a deep sigh to collect himself, he continued, “Magnus, please I need your help. I have to interview the security guards as well and the-”

“The security guards are here? All of them?” Magnus perked up at the possibility of seeing the hazel-eyed security guard that had stopped him again. And then bit back a curse when he saw Luke’s eyes narrow at Magnus’s excitement. 

“Someone catch your eye?” Luke looked less like a cop and more like a dad asking about his son’s crush. Magnus hated him for it. Luke had set a trap and Magnus had fallen into it. Sneaky bastard. 

Magnus sighed and rolled his shoulders back with a feigned nonchalance. “I can think of a few things I’d like to do to the cute one in bed, but I’m not too sure how many of those are legal in the state of New York.”

Luke had to clear his throat, pounding on his chest with a fist, clearly dealing with secondhand embarrassment at Magnus’s sexual fantasies. “Um, Sorry excuse me. Swallowed wrong. I, uh, need to go deal with something outside for just a moment.”

Magnus smirked. “Bring the cute one back in with you, would you?”

Luke paused with his hand on the door knob. “Magnus, you do realize that the precinct isn’t your own personal dating service?”

“Well then, tell your officers to stop asking me out.” When Luke pushed a deep breath out of his nose and pursed his lips in aggravation, Magnus chalked it up as a point for his side. Deciding to throw the detective a bone, he added, “I want to talk to the pretty security guard, Lucian. It’ll pass the time till Ragnor gets here. I obviously can’t answer your questions until that time. If you just happen to be in the room while the cute guard and I are talking, well then.”

Magnus turned his palms up as if to say ‘what can you do?’ as Luke narrowed his eyes at him. Luke had been on the force much too long not to know when he was being played by a suspect, but time was of the essence. While Luke was debating the red tape of giving into Magnus’s request, the artist grew bored. Rolling his eyes, he sighed, “I will not offer again.”

Luke gave him the barest of nods before taking a deep breath to steel himself and headed back out into the bullpen. Magnus leaned back in his chair, his head and the chair’s legs tipping back as he was left with nothing to do but twiddle his thumbs and count the dots on the ceiling tiles. He had gotten up to 368 before the door opened again and Luke was followed into the room by the blonde security guard from earlier that morning. 

“Who are you?” Magnus asked, pointing at the blonde man as if he was affronted by his very presence. 

“Magnus,” Luke intervened, waving a hand to the gentleman beside him, “this is Jace Wayland. One of the security guards who helped arrest you, Clary, and Simon earlier today.”

The blonde guard looked around confused before pointing to himself. “Uh, the pretty one?”

Magnus leaned forward to place his arms on the table, leveling Jace with a scathing look. “Listen here, Goldilocks. To a bunch of giggly co-eds, you might,” he held his forefinger and thumb close together, “might, on a very drunken night, be described as ‘cute’.” Magnus shifted his attention to Luke. “Where’s the tall, dark, and handsome guard with the most amazing hazel eyes that I want to climb like a tree? That one is the pretty one.”

Jace’s body convulsed almost instinctively, caught somewhere between the need to vomit and a shudder. Once the need had passed, he ventured hesitantly with a hoarse voice, “Alec?”

Luke’s brow furrowed as he flipped through his notes at the name. “Are you referring to security guard, Alexander Lightwood?”

“Ooohh, an Alexander. I always did love a good Alexander. For example, Alexander the Great. Now  _ that  _ was a bisexual man I stand behind.” Magnus paused in thought before shrugging his shoulders with a salacious grin. “Or in front of.”

Jace stood there with his mouth agape, opening and closing at Magnus’s blatant sexual innuendos. Magnus smirked at how he had shaken the blonde man. “Are you doing okay there, Goldilocks? Because you’re starting to look like a goldfish.” 

Pointing in Luke’s general direction, Jace took a deep breath and bumbled out, “Uh, Alec is yeah, uh, Alexander. I’m going to go get him.”

Once Jace had stumbled out of the interrogation room, Luke turned to Magnus with a disapproving look on his face as he sat down in one of the two chairs opposite of him. “Really, Magnus? Was that necessary?”

Magnus turned to Luke, a sly grin on his face, but refused to answer the detective’s question, believing it to be rhetorical anyway. 

A quick series of knocks on the door were followed by a head of dark strands poking itself into the room. “Uh, Dt. Garroway? Jace said you needed to see me?”

“Mr. Lightwood?” The dark strands bobbed in an affirmative nod. “Come in, please.”

The door opened further to reveal the security guard from before. Gone was the bulky jacket designed to withstand the elements from before and Magnus was very pleased to note that he hadn’t been wrong about the muscles the jacket hid. He could feel his fingers itching to touch those muscles and have that delicious body underneath him. Or above him. Or anyway Mr. Lightwood was willing. 

Luke waved Alec to the empty seat next to him and situated across from Magnus. “Please, sit down.”

Alec’s brow was furrowed in confusion as he glanced between Magnus cuffed to the table and Luke flipping through paperwork in the file in front of him, but he sat down anyway. 

“You’re not in trouble, Mr. Lightwood,” Luke assured him. Throwing a disgruntled look in Magnus’s direction, he continued, “I was wondering if I could have your help regarding Mr. Bane’s involvement in the incident today.”

Magnus snorted at the diplomatic wording coming from the detective. “What the detective means to say is I’m not answering a single question he asks until my lawyer shows up. Which should take, oh... about an hour. Traffic’s horrendous this time of the day. Especially on a holiday like Valentine’s Day.”

“Magnus…,” Luke chastised under his breath in a dark, pointed tone. 

Magnus shrugged with a wayward smirk before turning back to Alec. “But you, pretty boy, I’m willing to talk to all day long. Magnus Bane, modern artist extraordinaire.” He went to hold out his hand to Alec, but was cut short by the cuffs. With a deflecting grin, he said, “I’d shake your hand, darling, but I seem to be a little tied up at the moment.”

Alec was wide-eyed for a moment before clearing his throat. “Um, I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood.” 

“Hmmm, I could have sworn the blonde one said your name was Alexander,” Magnus practically purred. 

Alec shifted slightly uncomfortable in his seat. “I’m sorry, Detective. I’m not sure how I can really be of any assistance here.”

Magnus opened his mouth to interject, but Luke held up a hand stopping him. Magnus quirked his eyebrow in response, but relaxed in his seat to let the detective speak. 

“I am going to give you some questions to ask Mr. Bane here.” Luke pulled a pen out of his shirt pocket, writing some questions on the front of the folder before sliding it over to Alec. “If you can get anything resembling an answer to these questions, I’ll consider this a success.”

Magnus’s grin turned devious as he took Luke’s words as a challenge. Alec rubbed the back of his neck as he looked over the questions, but eventually turned to look Magnus in the eye. “Are you aware that Empire State Realty Trust, Malkin Holdings, and the state of New York are looking at pressing charges of Criminal Mischief in the second degree? And you are looking at…,” Alec paused to glance back at the folder, “up to seven years in prison?”

“You make it sound like I broke a mirror, Alexander.”

“I mean,” Alec waved to the folder before turning to Luke. “Is this right? He could go to prison for this? How are they calculating that?”

Before Luke could answer, Magnus retorted, “Criminal Mischief in the second degree is classified as more that $1500 dollars in damage to property.” When Alec seemed flabbergasted, he continued, “This isn’t my first time in this chair. So much hassle for such small pieces of paper. Next question.”

“Um, what led to the events of vandalising the Empire State Building?”

“It such a lovely spot to look out with your lover. Tell me, Alexander, have you ever taken a lover up on the observation deck? Girlfriend?” Magnus tilted his head when Alec seemed disgusted at the thought. With a smile he added, “Boyfriend?”

Clearing his throat, Alec continued with the next question. “Who all were involved in helping you?”

“Are you a fan of Joe Cocker? Amazing blues rock singer. Gravely voice, but such emotion. He had a lovely little song by the title “Get by with the help of my friends”. And when one must be tragically single on Valentine’s like I am, friends are a much needed respite,” Magnus sighed morosely at the existence of his singledom, eyes tracking any minute changes on Alec’s face at the knowledge of that information. 

Hazel eyes gleaned. “If you got by with the help of your friends, where are all of them now? I did a quick head count earlier, and if I’m right, we’re missing a couple.”

From the way Luke shifted in his chair, Magnus assumed that Alec had gone off script. Nice to know that Mr. Play It Straight could bend at times. “Do you know what is required of friendship, Alexander? Loyalty. Endearing loyalty.”

“Did you just butcher a Princess Bride quote?” Alec asked in disgust at the thought. “And the quote is ‘Faithfulness, he talked of Madam, your enduring faithfulness.’”

“It’s faithfulness if you’re in love with the person,” Magnus retorted with a shrug. “Good to know you’re a movie aficionado. Tell me, what movie should we go see together

Alec rolled his eyes, not deeming Magnus’s ploy at a date worthy of a comment. “Were you paid to vandalise the Empire State Building?”

“I am an artist, Alexander, not a sell out.” Magnus was absolutely insulted that it would be suggested his artist intuition and motivation would be driven by money. And the seething look he shot Luke embodied all of his feelings. 

“Was there anything you released that was harmful to the public?”

Magnus turned back to Alec with a charming grin. “What harm is there in providing a little emotional support to those who need it?”

Alec’s finger trailed down the question list and Magnus had to bite back a moan at the thought of those fingers on him. He must have done something to make Alec aware of his thoughts, because the man in question shot him a disconcerting look. “Why did you feel the need to throw a bunch of… what did you call them - Love letters? - off the observation deck?”

“Do you remember when in elementary school they require the children to pass out cards?” Across the table, Alec nodded. “Did you ever have a time where you didn’t receive one? That happened to me once and I’ve hated the feeling ever since.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that,” Alec said, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair, contemplating the man in front of him. 

“That I wouldn’t receive a Valentine’s Day card?”

“More that you wouldn’t allow yourself to NOT receive one.”

“As much as I hate to disappoint you, Alexander, but I didn’t always look this amazing.” Magnus’s hands gestured at his face. “Even swans have an ugly duckling phase.”

Alec’s eyes studied the planes of Magnus’s face as if he was trying to determine if there had been a truth hidden in a lie or if it had been a lie hidden in a truth. Magnus thought that Alec would make a great detective if he ever decided to switch careers. Luke clearing his throat had both men turning to look at him. Luke nodded to the folder with an expectant look, reminding Alec he was supposed to be focused on asking certain questions. Alec looked back down at the folder for the next question, his ears tinged with the cutest blush that Magnus had seen in a while. Alec and Magnus resumed their banter of Alec asking questions and Magnus deflecting his answers with scandalous and flirtatious remarks.

A series of knocks on the interrogation room door was followed by a detective with dark brown hair given to curl and the makings of a three day old beard walking into the room. “Luke.”

“Alaric.”

“There’s a gentleman with an English accent saying he’s here ‘to have the idiot masquerading as an artist’ released,” Alaric quoted to the room at large. “Says he’s Bane’s lawyer.”

“Hmm, Ragnor’s here,” Magnus sighed dejectedly **,** rolling his shoulders to release some of the tension that had built up there. “Do see him in, would you detective?”

As if Magnus mentioning Ragnor’s name was a magical summons, the man in question appeared behind Alaric, shoving him out of the way. Ragnor, dressed in a light gray wool suit that matched his hair and a red waistcoat, scanned the room before landing on Magnus cuffed to the table. 

“Ragnor!” Magnus greeted his lawyer brightly. “Join us. Alec and I here were just having a very lovely conversation.”

Ragnor glanced briefly at Alec, the only face he didn’t recognize, before pointing in Magnus’s direction. “Bane, for once in your life, I need you to follow my advice and remain quiet. I know how hard that will be for you given how much you enjoy the sound of your own voice.”

Magnus was a bit miffed to be called out like that, but decided to follow his friend’s advice. Possibly for the first time in over a decade of knowing the man.  

Turning to Alaric, Ragnor jerked his head to Magnus. “Detective Rodriguez, if you would be so kind to uncuff my client?”

Magnus winked at Alaric as he moved to uncuff him from the interrogation table. When Alaric lifted him to his feet by gripping his bicep and pushing him toward the door, Magnus made sure to purse his lips in a kiss at the detective. At the doorway, Ragnor stood as a disapproving force, daring Magnus to screw up. 

“Really, Ragnor,” Magnus said as he passed him, “it’s not like I murdered someone. Just a little bit of mischief.”

“Not another word, Bane.”

Magnus chuckled to himself as Alaric lead him to the processing desk up front, followed by Ragnor, Luke, and Alec. He had to smile as he looked at the chaos his comrades were creating in the bullpen. Jem had fallen on his Chinese ancestry and was speaking to his officer in nothing but rapid fire Cantonese. Will’s thicker, street tough English accent was rising above the din in the room, calling out the officer in front of him for profiling him since he was a tourist. Tessa, bless the poor soul, was trying to calm Will down while apologizing to the officer at the same time. It was a losing battle either way.

When they reached the desk, Alaric uncuffed Magnus while Ragnor filled out some paperwork. Luke was talking softly to Alec while shooting furtive glances to where Clary was holding court at one of the officer’s desk; she was negotiating a last minute babysitting request from the officer processing her while eyeing Goldilocks up and down. Given the looks Goldilocks was returning, it looked like Clary had a very interesting night ahead for her. Luke patted Alec on the shoulder and moved to intercept whatever was brewing between Clary and Goldilocks, leaving Alec to shuffle in place with his hands in his pocket, looking around and not knowing what to do next.

With his wrist freed, he nodded to Alaric and moved to stand next to Alec. Rubbing at his wrists from where the cuffs had chaffed the skin, he contemplated the man next to him. “So tell me, Alexander - how does one get stuck with security detail on Valentine’s Day?”

Alec simply shrugged his shoulders and rocked back on his heels. “Just got scheduled.”

“No romantic plans to be cancelled?”

Alec laughed at that and Magnus found himself captivated with his smile. “Unless you count watching whatever sappy movie ends up playing on TV.”

“Not a fan of the classics?” When Alec shot him a dubious look, Magnus felt like rubbing his hands together. Ragnor was finishing up with the paperwork required to release him and Magnus knew his time was growing limited. “Surely working at the Empire State Building you must have heard several references to An Affair to Remember?” Alec’s face remained the same with his eyebrow lifted in a confused expression. “No? Well, if you can figure out what their promise was to each other, I’ll meet you there at 8:00 PM tonight.”

Ragnor came over to guide Magnus out of the precinct by the crook of his elbow. Looking over his shoulder, Magnus called back, “An Affair to Remember. 8:00 PM tonight!”

When Ragnor pulled that much harder on his arm, muttering about love sick fools, Magnus couldn’t stop the grin from forming on his face. Maybe, he thought, Alexander Lightwood would turn out to be an interesting turn of events after all.

 

Later that night when Magnus stepped out of the elevators leading to the 86th floor observation deck, he couldn’t help but to nervously brush at non-existent lint on his suit. His suit. This was an impromptu date - no drinks. No meeting! For all Magnus knew, Alec could show up in his security gear- if he even showed up - and here he’d be in a suit. Not that he didn’t look amazing in it. He wouldn’t dare leave the apartment looking anything but amazing. But sharp slacks, a suit waistcoat, and printed satin, button down shirt did not a date make, even when paired with the pink and red streaks he’d added to his bangs in honor of the holiday. 

Shaking the thoughts out of his head with a sigh, he followed the crowds toward the observation deck, but took a detour to the cafe’s bar as he was in serious need of alcohol if he was going to get through this night. Spotting a pair of empty bar stools despite the mass of people wandering around, he claimed one and set his winter overcoat on the seat next to him, perusing the alcohols on display. 

“It’s rare I see someone by themselves on a day like today.”

Magnus looked over to where the bartender was making her way over to him. Even though she was dressed in the staunch waiters uniform, there was something gritty and mischievous in her smile and the natural, tight curls of her hair. Like recognized like and the bartender held out her hand to Magnus. “Maia, formerly of New Jersey and now resident of Manhattan.”

Magnus shook her hand with a smile. “Magnus Bane. Formerly many places, but Brooklyn has stolen my heart for the moment.”   


“Well Magnus from Brooklyn, what are we drinking tonight?”

“Martini, heavy on the vodka and olives.”

Magnus kept on an eye on the elevator doors opening with each new batch of excited sightseers, searching for a head of dark hair rising above the crowd. Maia followed his gaze as she set the martini in front of him. “Waiting on someone special?”

Magnus chuckled ruefully at having been caught. Twisting the martini stem between his fingers, he admitted shyly, “I hope so.”

“Hope so? Not know so?”

“I may have posed my asking them out as a riddle. I don’t even know if they’re going to show up.”

“Well then, there are worst people I could be talking to tonight,” Maia remarked as she started washing out cocktail glasses in the bar sink, eyes scanning for any potential customer needs. Nodding to the crowd that was a little more dressed up than the normal sightseers, she added, “It’s nights like tonight where I can imagine what this place was like in its heyday.”

Magnus looked around at the art deco decor now bathed in neon pinks and red spotlights against the early evening night sky. If he let himself drift, he could practically hear and see the party crowds of yesteryear. When champagne and laughter flowed freely, men and women dressed to the nines as they danced the night away, and jazz bands and singers crooned mellifluous love songs to the crowds.

"I could see it," Magnus said.

"You could make it happen again," Maia said, wiping away at bar glasses in her hand. "Dance under the non-existent New York starlight, inhale the sweet perfume of car exhaust, make friends with a pigeon or two."

Magnus snorted around his drink at Maia's date scenario. Setting his glass back down, Magnus mindlessly ran a finger around the rim of the glass. His watchface read 8:25, the long hand hovering over the roman numeral five. Alec obviously did not return his sentiments. Gnawing at his bottom lip, Magnus debating on whether he should stick around or call it a night.

"Is someone special running late?"

Magnus glanced up at Maia before nodding. "Well, I hope they’re running late. It's supposed to be a first date-" Magnus winced at his own words, before rectifying them. "I mean I want it to be a date, but I'm fine if it's just drinks. I- he was so cute. Tall and handsome with a beautiful smile - when I could get him to crack one. And I couldn't help myself from flirting with him. But I'm sometimes too much for some people, so I understand if he doesn't show up."

Maia nodded to herself as she followed along with his rant. "It's hard putting yourself out there for people. Sometimes you think the one person you can trust the most is the quickest to hurt you."

"Speaking from personal experience?"

"Personal experience or no," Maia retorted with narrowed eyes, "it doesn't mean that the fact you put yourself out there is a bad thing." When she spotted someone looking around the bar and cafe in a panicked look, she smiled. "What's your date supposed to look like again?"

“Tall, dark, and handsome,” Magnus moaned into his glass as he took a sip. Looking pitifully at Maia, he explained, “He’s got this dark hair given to curl at the ends. Beautiful hazel eyes with about every shade of gold and brown and a body made of muscles just waiting to be climbed.” 

“Maybe 6’3”? Strapping body? Looks annoyed with everybody?”

“Yes!” Magnus snapped at Maia. “Like a younger, hotter Gaston! But without being all ‘Kill the Beast’. Unless the beast is me. Then I’m totally down for dying at his hands.”

“Well, then. Prepared to be killed.” At Magnus’s confused look, she nodded behind him. 

Turning around, Magnus couldn’t stop the butterflies that had been fluttering around his stomach to lodge inside his throat. Alec was here. He had caught sight of Magnus when he had turned around on his barstool, walking over to the man with ground eating strides. He looked good, Magnus thought. Alec’s shoulders filled the leather jacket, which looked supple and well worn from the way it draped across them. Dark jeans encased his legs and were tucked into old, black Dockers and a lighter, button-down denim shirt was peeking out of the leather jacket. 

Alec stopped in front of Magnus, slightly breathless and looking just as nervous as he had been moments before.

“I- uh, I finally figured out what you meant. About the promise. From An Affair to Remember.”

Magnus pressed his lips together in an attempt to bite back the slow grin threatening to split his face in half. “Did you run the entire way here?”

Alec let out a humorless, breathy laugh at that. “Yeah. But, um I promise I didn’t hit any cars on the way here.”

“Hmm,” Magnus murmured around his glass, “yes, that would be a tragedy wouldn’t it?”

Alec shook his head a moment before asking, “Are you always so cryptic?”

Magnus let out a bark of laughter at that. “I wasn’t being cryptic, Alexander. I was being coy.” Leaning in conspiringly, he stage-whispered, “I’m only cryptic when I’m dealing with the NYPD.”

When Magnus transferred his overcoat from the barstool to his lap, Alec moved to sit next to him, signalling Maia for a beer. “I don’t do so well with coy. Next time, can you just ask me outright?”

“Oh, so there’s already going to be a next time?”

Alec stiffened. “I mean this is a date right? I didn’t misread this?”

“No!” At Alec’s expression, caught somewhere between pained and confused, Magnus stumbled over his own tongue trying to reassure him.  “I- yes. I mean yes this is a date and no you didn’t misread the situation.” He winced at his own failed attempt to explain the situation. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Magnus stared straight ahead into the hazel eyes he kept falling into deeper and deeper. Licking his lips, he confessed, “I wanted to see you again.”  

Alec stared back at Magnus, giving him a solemn nod that said more than any words he could have spoken. Magnus felt something within himself relax as he played with the stem of his martini glass. Alec wanted to be here and he wanted to see him again as well. Okay, Magnus thought, I can do this. We can do this.

Maia set down a champagne flute filled with some sort of pink concoction that had a strawberry cut in the shape of a heart as a garnish in front of Alec, jarring him and Magnus from their internal debates. Alec looked at the glass dubiously. 

“I ordered a beer,” he said, pushing the glass back toward Maia.

“Beer’s boring,” she retorted, pushing the glass back in front of him. “Have some sangria.”

With a sharp twist of her lips she moved down the bar to where a tipsy, love-drunk couple was flagging her down. Magnus raised his cocktail glass in a toast. “Well then, to first dates?”

Alec tapped his champagne flute against Magnus’s cocktail glass. “To first dates.”

When Alec’s first sip was followed by a grimace, Magnus had to keep from doing the same thing. “You hate it.”

“No,” Alec coughed, his voice slightly hoarse from the burn of the alcohol, as he set it back on the bar. Pointing to his drink as he looked around the cafe, he added, “It’s, uh, it’s good. Strong.”

“Enjoying the view or clocking the crowds?” asked Magnus with his head cocked.

Alec huffed as he turned back toward Magnus. “I guess it’s hard turning off work mode here. Speaking of, how did you get passed security? I mean your picture should be plastered in the security guards’ office since you were technically arrested today.”

“Is having my photo in the security office the equivalent of having my photo taped in your locker?” Alec gave him a flat look at his joke, but Magnus couldn’t help it. Shrugging nonchalantly, he took a sip of his martini. “What can I say, the security sucks around here.”

“Thanks,” Alec groaned into his drink.

“You do suck, don’t you darling?” Magnus asked, placing a concerned hand on Alec’s shoulder. His fingers dug in appreciatively at the corded muscles he found there. “Or do you preferred to be sucked?”

Alec slammed a hand over his mouth, trying to keep from spewing his drink over the bar. Magnus lost it as the other man coughed and glared at his as he snagged napkins out of a bartender station in front of them. 

“Tell me you aren’t this messy in the bedroom as well, darling.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow behind the napkin covering his mouth. “I wouldn’t know. It’s usually my partners who are being turned into an absolute mess.”

Magnus choked on air as all of the ways Alec could turn him into a quivering mess against the golden sheets of his bed flashed through his brain. Alec had a satisfied smug grin on his face that Magnus was determined to wipe off. Taking a long draw from his drink, he cleared his throat, “Okay, and I’m back.”

“Wow,” Alec remarked, “that kinda escalated quickly.” 

“Hmm, a movie aficionado and a meme master. Good to know.”

“Perks of having younger siblings that shove every single meme in your face,” Alec shook his head woefully as he took a sip of his drink, earning a light chuckle of amusement from Magnus. 

“Tell me, Alexander, in your esteemed opinion from working here, do pennies thrown off the building really murder people?” Magnus asked.

Alec’s forehead furrowed for a moment. “Wasn’t there a Mythbusters episode that proved that to be false?”

“Mythbusters, Shmythbusters,” Magnus waved him off. “I want to know your opinion.”

“My opinion is that you seem to have a fascination with throwing things off of this building. Especially for someone who’s been arrested.” Alec propped his elbow on the bar, resting his hand on his fist. “I’m starting to wonder if you’ve ever really looked at the skyline and not the ground from here.”

“Are you trying to say that I, a resident New Yorker, have decided to ignore our illustrious skyline for the common sidewalk?” Magnus brought a hand up to his chest in mock affront. 

“Yes, I’m saying you have,” Alec challenged with a sly grin and nodded to Magnus’s lap. “Put on your coat.” 

Alec stood up and dug his wallet out of his back pocket, pulling out a couple of folded up twenty dollar bills and signaled Maia with them before tucking them underneath his drink. When he turned back to Magnus dressed in his overcoat, the other man had an impressed look on his face.

“Well at least I don’t have to ask the awful question about going Dutch.”

Alec rolled his eyes fondly and held out his hand, gesturing for Magnus’s as well. Dark brown eyes searched hazel before he decided to trust Alec and placed his hand in his. Alec threaded their fingers with a smile, tugging him through the crowds and February chill in order to make their way to one of the observation balconies. Alec guided Magnus to stand in front of him, bracketing him in between his arms when he braced them against the metal and stone of the ledge. Magnus could feel the heat of Alec at his back, a welcome warmth in comparison to the wind chill from being so high up from the ground. He couldn’t help pressing back against Alec’s chest, seeking more of his warmth. It was cold - so sue him!

“Don’t look down.”

The words whispered against the shell of his ear caused him to shiver with pleasure rather than because of the cold. New York City stretched out before him and the city that never sleeps let him know that it was alive. Lights left on in office buildings became fireflies against a dark night and ribbons of red and white from the traffic the streams on which they danced upon. 

“Do you see it now?”

“Yeah, I see it now,” Magnus replied softly, fully leaning back against Alec by this point. 

Alec pressed his cheek against Magnus’s, resting his chin on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around the older man’s waist. The two stood there for a long moment, enjoying the magic of the night. Eventually, however, the cold got to be too much for Magnus. 

“Alexander, as lovely as this has all been, why don’t we head back to my place? I can promise central heating, steaks, and alcohol that isn’t pink.”

Alec buried his nose into Magnus’s shoulder with a husky laugh before pulling back. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

The two maneuvered their way through the holiday crowds and back to the elevator to take them down to the ground floor, hands remaining linked the entire time. During the ride down, they remained pressed up against each other as they leaned against the back wall of the elevator, passing silent glances and playful strokes of their thumbs in a language all of their own. When the doors opened, the two ambled their way through the lobby and out of the revolving doors to the outside. 

The two walked in silence for a while until Alec pulled Magnus to a stop with a simple tug of his fingers, moving him out of the way of pedestrians and next to one of the nearby buildings. Turning Magnus to face him, Alec licked his lips nervously. “I- I, uh, want to do something.”

Magnus was blinking at him in expectation, ready to assure the other man that whatever he wanted to do was fine, when Alec dove in to press his lips against Magnus’s. Magnus stood in shock for a moment - it was almost an innocent sort of kiss - only to let his eyelids drift close and meet Alec measure for measure as one hand cupped Alec’s jaw and the other clutched at his shoulder, pulling him closer. Alec’s hands came to rest at Magnus’s hips, first as a flutter and then gripping to a point he thought Alec’s fingernails might dig holes in his pants. But Magnus couldn’t care as long as Alec’s lips never left his. 

Eventually the need to breathe became too much and Alec pulled away from the kiss. Magnus chased his lips, wanting to feel the warmth of his mouth and not the biting chill of the February wind. When Alec’s kiss remained elusive, Magnus opened his eyes to find Alec standing there with his lips pressed together in a bashful grin. 

“Hi.”

“Hello, darling,” replied Magnus, nuzzling his nose against Alec’s. “You’re a little far away there. Why don’t you come closer?”

Alec glanced up and down between them, where a piece of paper was barely able to be squeezed between them. He was about to reply with a saucy grin when the wind blew something red against Magnus’s boots. Leaning down to pick it up, he shifted Magnus into a one-arm hug against his side as he held what turned out to be a small, folded red heart. He felt Magnus rest his head on his shoulder and wind his arms around his waist as he fingered the heart open. Magnus recognized his own flowing script read _ Be My Valentine? -Magnus B. _ inside. Pinching the bridge of his nose in embarrassment, Magnus dug his head further into Alec’s shoulder. He felt, more than heard, Alec’s light chuckle before both of his arms were winding around Magnus’s waist.

“Should I be concerned that there’s a bunch of Valentines Day cards floating around New York, with your name on them, asking for you to be their Valentine?”

Magnus huffed before looking up from Alec’s shoulder at the other man, who had a besotted grin on his face.  

“Well,” Magnus drawled out mischievously, “you opened another Valentine’s Day card this afternoon letting you know that I dig you.” Magnus hip checked Alec playfully. “You never let me know if you dig me back.”

Alec leaned back in Magnus arms with a playful groan. Rocking forward, he lightly bumped his forehead against Magnus’s. “I dig you.” He snatched a quick kiss before snagging Magnus’s hand and practically dragging him through the crowds. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked on a laugh, half-jogging to keep up with the other man’s long strides.

“We’re going back to your place right?” Alec asked over his shoulder.

This time it was Magnus’s turn to pull Alec to a stop. “Well, we would be if you weren’t headed toward Central Park.” When Alec looked adorably confused, Magnus jerked his thumb in the direction they’d already came. “I live in Brooklyn, Alexander.”

Alec winced at his mistake, but turned to drag Magnus in the right direction, their fingers laced together. Magnus laughed and let Alexander lead the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bcnedrah) !


End file.
